My boyfriend is a tensai
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: I was like any fan girls; I easily have fallen in love with him. At first, I just thought it was a silly little crush, since I've just fallen with his looks. But I began to develop something more. Fuji x Oc


**Mayandrew:Guy's I'm back this time it's prince of tennis,this is dedicated to all Fuji fans,because its all about Fuji**

**Fuji:Me?**

**Mayandrew:Yes!**

**Mayandrew:Here's an info about Fuji:**

**Fuji Shuusuke**  
><strong>"I'm sorry, but I don't lose to the same opponent twice."<strong>  
><strong>Fave girl:girl with nice fingers<strong>  
><strong>Seishun Gakuen Middle School: Year 3, Class 6, Number 14<strong>  
><strong>Birthday (Sign): February 29th (Pisces)<strong>  
><strong>Blood type: B<strong>  
><strong>Techniques: Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Kagerou Tsutsumi, Houou Kaeshi, Kirin Otoshi, Shiro-ryuu, Seihanabi, Kokoro no Hitomi<strong>  
><strong>Committee: Head of creating the graduation album<strong>  
><strong>Worst Subject: Science<strong>  
><strong>Often visited place in school: Photography Room<strong>  
><strong>Elementary School: Seishun Gakuen Dai Dai-san Elementary School<strong>  
><strong>Uses allowance on: Necessities for his cacti<strong>  
><strong>Favorite Motto: "The important things are invisible to the eye."<strong>  
><strong>Favorite types of movies: Musicals<strong>  
><strong>Favorite type of books: Interior design magazines<strong>  
><strong>Favorite type of music: Celtic music<strong>  
><strong>Favorite date spot: Planetarium<strong>  
><strong>Most wanted thing right now: Antique items or tableware<strong>  
><strong>Daily Routine: Looking after his cacti and drinking coffee<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't likebad at doing: Sour things**  
><strong>Special skill aside from tennis: Skiing, ice skating, other winter sports <strong>

**Well thats all!now to the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ah!Kitajima-san,could you please read the next paragraph?" the teacher commanded<p>

"Hai!' I obeyed reading it

"The dog suddenly barked at the stranger-

_Life was so boring,my daily routine is just like yesterday or any other days,and never once have I been so excited nor happy with it,until the day I met him,my life was never the probably do not know who I am right? I'm Megumi Kitajima and I'm in my junior year._

I went to study at the library as usual,I sighed and went to look for a chair for me to seat,but all of the chairs seems to be occupied except for one table with only one person:Fuji Syuusuke.I went to his table and asked "Uhmm,is this seat available?"

"Yes,yes it is!" he said with his usual gentle smile

It irritates me to see his gentle face,always smiling and not letting everyone see his expressions,but I'm not going to let him know what I'm thinking right now,so I just simply sat beside him and continue to focus on my studies,suddenly I was hugged by someone,I turned around to see Eiji,"Ohayo,Kitajima-san!" he greeted and I did the same "Ohayo!

"What are you doing with Fujiko,nya?"

"I'm just sitting with him,and studying for the next exam." I replied coolly

"Eh?your on a study date?" he yelled

"N-no!" I stuttered

Eiji can be sometimes a jerk to knows that I happen to have a crush on Fuji,but I give up,cause there was no way that he's going to notice me,and now Eiji's somehow trying to get me and Fuji together,what a girl on the library seems to be staring at me,even the boys which made me nervous a bit,Fuji somehow seems to have noticed it too,which made him chuckle.

I was confused at that moment "What's so funny?"

Fuji stopped chuckling "It's because your so cute when you get nervous!"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked

"What do you think?" he asked as he went closer to me

Somehow I had the feeling that he was teasing me,so I suddenly stood up to my seat "I hate you!" and with that I left the library

**Fuji's POV:**

I watched her walk out of the library,I put my fingers on my chin and thought "She's really cute,and interesting!"

"Kitajima's so cute!" Eiji puts both his hands on his back

"Yeah" I agreed

* * *

><p>Megumi suddenly stormed off from the library,as the thought of what happened earlier made her more blush.<p>

"Megumi are you alright?" a voice asked

"Rima" I said,Rina is my childhood friend slash bestfriend in the whole world

"There's no need to worry!" I lied "everything's all right!"

"Are you sure?" she touches my head "your all red!"

"I'm really okay!" I said

"Then" she grabbed my hand and we both ran to the hallways "let's go to our class!"

* * *

><p>"This just in!" a girl from our class said "were going to have another seating arrangements!"<p>

"Eh?No way! Eiji said suddenly coming out of the blue with Fuji,he looked at me and smiled

I blushed and turned around to face Rima,she asked "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!

The teacher already finished arranging our seating arrangements except for me and Fuji,somehow the I had a feeling that I'm going to sit next to that smiling weirdo,and in the end it happened.I sat on my seat next to him with a gloom on my face.

Fuji turned to me with his gentle smile "Please take care of me,Kitajima-san!"

I banged my head on the desk,please tell me it's a dream,I opened my eyes and turned to my seatmate,it was still him,I gave up.

Fuji smiled "This is going to be a long day!"

* * *

><p>It was lunch,Rima and I went to the cafeteria,we went to our usual table,at the side where some of our classmates were waiting for us.<p>

"Over here,Megumi-chan,Rima-chan!" Eiji waved at us

Rima and I went to our table and sit down,I took a bite at my sandwich,I got distracted as my thoughts were invading by a certain someone,_maybe I shouldn't have done that_ I thought

"Ah!Fujiko!" Eiji yelled at Fuji which made me come into my senses

"Eiji,I was looking for you!" he said

"Sorry,nya!"

The table got quiet as he sat down into our table,but I just simply took another bite at my sandwich then drank orange somehow wanted to start a conversation.

Rima was gloomy "The mood here,seems kind of dead!"

Eiji somehow started a conversation "So Megumi-chan,do you like lobsters?"

I closed my eyes "Not really!"

Fuji,then asked "Then what do you like?"

"Are you somehow interested in me?

"And what if I say yes? he smiled

I blushed "I won't tell you,because were not close together!"

"Oh?then you want to get to know me?" he smirked then leans on me "Is this close enough to you?"

"N-no that's not what I meant!" I pushed him with all my might,as I was blushing like crazy,as Eiji and Rima were chuckling,I glared at them _"They are so dead"_

Fuji chuckled "I'm just kidding! he opened his eyes,then he went back to his chair,_sigh, it's over_ "but your just somehow fun to tease!"

I made a face to him"I take it back,I don't want to apologize to him!" I thought

"Megumi-chan,do you like chocolates?" Eiji interrupted

"I do!"

"Then do you want some?" Fuji offered his chocolates

I turned around from the table "I'm not eating"

Fuji tapped my shoulder then I turned,then Fuji already puts the chocolates in my mouth

As I finished eating I said "How dare you?"

Fuji chuckled then revealed his blue eyes "Oh my,Megumi-chan got mad!"

I growled "I hate you more than I did at the library!"

"Eh?" Rima was shocked "What did you do at the library?"

"Nothing!" I turned around and closed my eyes

"Unfair!" Rima was acting like a baby "I wanna know!"

"Do you really want to know?" Fuji smiled

Rima nodded then Fuji whispered something into her ear,I couldn't hear what they were talking but I somehow got the feeling that Fuji was lying to her,because Rima was blushing.

"Unfair!Megumi-chan!" Rima acted spoiled "I want to do it next time!

"What did Fuji told you?"

"You got asked on a date from Fuji then you suddenly stormed off from the library!"

I sweatdropped "It's not what you think,you see-

I was cut off by Fuji,who was grabbing my shoulders"It's true!"

"So what's your answer?" Fuji turned to face me

"No!" I simply said

"Then can I take her place?" Rima raised her hand

"Rima-chan!" I was shocked,who would want to have a date with Fuji? I mean sure I like him,but without any particular reason to date him,that's irritating,dates are for someone who both love each other and known each other for a long time.

"No,sorry Rima-chan,I only want Megumi-chan to be my date!" still holding my shoulders

I sighed,this is for Rima-chan,I turned around to face Fuji "If I agree then would you leave me alone?"

I heard Rima gasped "Megumi-chan your-

I cut her sentence "I want to buy something this weekend,so I might just tag along with him and get this over with!"

Fuji whispered into my ear "I'm sure you'll have a good time!"

I feel that there's butterflies on my stomach,feeling nervous,I stuttered "I'm sure I'll do!" I sarcastically said

* * *

><p>It was saturday,the day when I agreed to have a date with him.I regret this day,but on the other hand,I feel that my feelings for him are still inside me,I thought I got over him,but not.I can still remember his words:<p>

"Great!let's meet at Seishun train station at 10!" he smiled

"But remember it's not a date!" I assured

"Okay whatever you say!" he said leaving the school

I sighed,he was late,and he was the one who asked me,I was about to leave when someone closed my eyes with his hands,it was fuji,

"Gomen,did you wait too long?"

"No I just came!" I said sarcastically

"Then we don't have time to waste,let's go! he said "But first, he tooks off my glasses and hides it away from me "there!"

"Why did you do that?"

"You should be able to see a little more of the world!" he said "the world you see in this glasses is just to I'm confiscating it!"

"But without those-

"I'll be right beside you always!" he promised

"W-what are you saying?" I turned around

"Then let's go!" he grabbed my hand and the both of us ran

* * *

><p>"Uhm,where are we going?" I asked<p>

"You'll see!" he smiled

We both stopped at a planetarium,I wondered why did he bring me here? I already told him that its not a date.

"Let's relax for a while,and maybe the both of us could learn something from here,since exams are coming,ne?"

I blushed "I never knew Fuji cares about me so much."

I smiled "Arigatou,Fuji-kun!"

**Fuji's POV:**

I wanted to blush at that moment,she looks kinda cute.

* * *

><p>We both enjoyed it,as we both watched how Earth was created,the whole solar system,the constellations,everything,then we stopped by at a cafe.<p>

I took a sip of my coffee as he did the same "Arigatou,Fuji for everything!"

He smiled "No problem,and don't forget that there's more to life than just reading books!"

I couldn't help but smile at that moment "I know" I took another sip of my coffee

"You know,you somehow changed!"

"Eh?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"See you later!" I was about to leave when I heard his voice coming from someone<p>

"Fuji-kun!"

I turned around to see five of his fangirls walking towards him,somehow my heart feels kinda heavy,what's this feeling,I should be used to this particular scene,him always surrounded by a group of of his fangirls were staring at me,or perhaps the right word is glaring at me.

**Eiji's POV:**

I ran into the streets,hoping that I could find Megumi-chan and Fujiko,I saw them,but something was wrong,as I noticed 5 fangirls of Fuji together with them,I went to hide in the bushes and eavesdropped what they were talking

**Megumi's POV:**

"Well,well,well,if it isn't Kitajima-san!" one of them spoked

She eyed my clothes "Those outfit doesn't look good on you,are you in love with Fuji-kun that you'd go that far?"

I was paralyzed at that moment,as the girls were chuckling and laughing,Fuji got angry and said "Listen,you-" but I cut him off and said "Of course not!"

"I was just on my way going to the planetarium,and there we met!" I sticked out my tongue "I look on Fuji Syuusuke as nothing more than carrying out my responsibilities!"

_It just came out,stupid girl_

I walked past through him,then he whispered "Is that what it was to you?"

Those words shocked me,I closed my eyes and ran away from him,_I thought that I got over him,but not,what will I do now? I just got caught up with my committee head stuff,but it is the truth after 's nothing to get upset about_,my thoughts were remembering the times that Fuji and I did earlier.I suddenly started to cry,as the rain suddenly comes crashing down._But then,if so...then why is it making me feel this way?_

Suddenly Eiji tapped my shoulders and said "Fuji wanted to give you these!" he handed me my glasses,I wanted to go home,and forget this has never happened,if I went home now and forget about Fuji-kun,I'll just be my old self again,as I put on my glasses,all of my visions were blurry,a single tear shed into my face I can't.

"Megumi-chan?"

"I can't return to my old self anymore..." I bowed to Eiji "Thank you!"

Eiji sighed "Finally!I've been waiting for a long time!"

Huh?

"Megumi-chan,you love Fujiko right?" he asked "then you gotta let him know,tell him right now!"

"I-I will!" I ran away from him,_there's no turning back now,I've got to tell him,I've got to see him,these glasses don't work anymore,not with my eyes nor with my new feelings._

I went to look for Fuji to the exact place where I left him,but he wasn't there_,_suddenly my phone rang,it was Eiji,I answered the phone,"Hello?" I said

"Megumi-chan,Fuji's at his home!" he said

"Arigatou!" then I hung up

I can still remember where Fuji's house was,it was near our house so I always see him in the morning,I was panting and sweating a lot,I tried to look my best as I rang the doorbell I found Yumiko,his sister.

"Ano,is Fuji there?" I asked

"Hai,but I don't think this is the right time,he's in a bad mood!" Yumiko said

"I know,but I need to say something very important to him!" I said

Yumiko sighed "Okay,he's on his room!" and let me walk through his room

**Yumiko's POV:**

"Young love!" she smiled "Go and make Fuji happy!"

Megumi's POV:

I opened Fuji's door and revealed Fuji who was on the bed sleeping,I think because he always close his eyes,I went closer to him by sitting on his bed to the side.

"I don't know if you could here me Fuji,but I'm sorry for being a stubborn fool!" was the first thing I said

"Second,I love you! there was complete silence,I stood up to my seat and was about to leave when Fuji grabbed my arm and smiled

"You sure are something!" he said

I smiled "So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Not yet!" he said "you hurt me when you said that I was nothing more than a 'responsibility'!"

"But I already said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough for me!" he sounded serious "But I wanted you to do something for me and then I'll forgive you."

He places one of his fingers on his cheeks,I already know what he wants,slowly I placed a kiss on his cheek,then his hands were on the back of my head and made me kiss on his mouth instead.

"Gah!" I slowly breath for air "You cheated!"

"Then you don't like me?"

"N-no,that's not what I meant!" I waved my arms

Fuji grabbed my arms and leaned closer to me "I love you,Megumi-chan!"

"Eh?"

"What's your reply?" Fuji asked

"I-I,I sighed then said "I love you too Fuji-kun!"

"So does this mean,were going out?" I asked

"Yes!" he turned to the door "Yumiko-neesan did you get that?"

Yumiko opened the door with a camera on her hands "Yup,I sure did!"

"Eh?So it's all fake!" I got really irritated

"No silly,Fuji really loves you!" Yumiko said

Fuji nodded in agreement "And besides,I don't want my girlfriend to cry over something like that!"

"I-I'm not crying!" I lied I was about to cry

Fuji kissed me on the cheek "My promise to you that I'll always be with you!"

I smiled "You better be!"

"Now!let's show this to mother!" Yumiko said

"Yes!" Fuji smiled

"N-no! I yelled

And that was how my life is still weird for me,but I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayandrew:I know long story and my ending sucked,anyway please review PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
